


No qual Dean descobre que há coisas piores do que o Apocalipse (e Sam prova ser o melhor irmão do mundo)

by LilithLefey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithLefey/pseuds/LilithLefey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porém, ele era um Winchester. Nada para ninguém da família simplesmente se resolvia. O máximo que poderia acontecer era um problema ser substituído por outro. E quando ele finalmente tinha Cas e riscou isso da sua lista, outro problema surgiu nela e apareceu bem no topo (antes do Apocalipse e Lúcifer e Michael o querendo usar como terno de formatura), porque era o tipo de problema que ele nunca tinha dito antes na sua vida e não queria ter nunca, nunca, NUNCA!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No qual Dean descobre que há coisas piores do que o Apocalipse (e Sam prova ser o melhor irmão do mundo)

Dean achava que o grande problema que ele tinha (tirando um apocalipse tentando pegá-lo pela bunda e todas as merdas que vinha junto com isso) era estar apaixonado por um Anjo do Senhor. Ele não sabia o que era pior, o fato do cara ser um cara ou do cara ser um anjo.

Dean sempre gostou de mulheres, ele nem ao menos nunca piscou na direção de um homem (Dr. Sexy _não contava!_ ), então, quando certo anjo apareceu em sua vida e ele o achou adorável, com seus grandes olhos azuis e sua ingenuidade, isso foi o suficiente para lançar Dean em crise de identidade sexual que nunca se viu antes (ou assim ele acreditava).

E ainda por cima, tinha o pequeno detalhe de Cas ser um anjo. Só os pensamentos que Dean tinha com o tal Anjo do Senhor já eram o suficiente para mandá-lo para as profundezas do inferno _de novo_ (Dean tinha certeza que não existia nenhum pai no mundo que não iria querer mandar para o inferno o cara que estava colocando seu filho em várias situações, e posições, diferentes e totalmente obscenas em sua cabeça). Agora, imagine se ele um dia fizesse pelo menos um décimo do que ele fantasiava? Ele não achava que iria sobreviver até a manhã seguinte, provavelmente Deus o fulminaria na hora.

Mas, quando Dean acabou admitindo para si mesmo que _sim_ , ele estava apaixonado por uma pessoa que não tinha as partes ferminas que ele tanto apreciava e mandou sua vida após a morte e Deus se foderem (“Vem me pegar _seu filho da puta_ , se você não gosta!”), e finalmente teve coragem de colocar em prática uma de suas fantasias mais frequentes (e a única não classificada XXX), que era a de agarrar Cas pela gravata e beijá-lo até que ambos perdessem o fôlego, e Cas, ao invés de ter um chilique (como uma parte bem grande de Dean jurava que ele teria), simplesmente o olhou com seus grandes olhos azuis, apenas um pouco hesitante e confuso, e o beijou mais uma vez (dessa vez de uma maneira bem mais casta do que Dean tinha feito na vez dele), Dean achou que tinha pelo menos riscado de sua lista um dos problemas de sua vida.

Agora, ele e Cas eram um casal. Era estranho pensar assim, e ele nunca admitiria para ninguém, mas ele gostava disso. Ele gostava do fato de poder ir a algum bar e dizer para uma bartender gostosona que estivesse flertando com ele: “Meu namorado é simplesmente um _anjo_ ”, que era seu modo de falar que não estava disponível e ao mesmo tempo fazer um dos trocadilhos que ele mais gostava e que o fazia se sentir extremamente orgulhoso (e sim, ele tinha plena consciência que orgulho era um pecado, mas acho que já determinamos que ele estava pouco se fodendo para sua vida após a morte), e ver o como ela sorria para ele, não mais o sorriso “meu turno acaba em uma hora”, mas um sorriso mais do tipo “você não é uma graça? E por que todos os homens que valem a pena são compromissados?” Ele até que se sentia bem quando uma garota o olhava não mais com “você vai ser o meu erro desta noite” tipo de olhar, mas com um “que pena que eu não posso te ter, você parece um bom partido”. Ele se sentia bom consigo mesmo, pelo menos naquele instante, por ser um considerado um bom partido. Ele queria ser bom para Cas.

(Claro que tinham aquelas que não reagiam tão bem, mas ele estava cagando e andando para elas. Ele já tinha passado por coisa demais na vida para se importar com o que uma estranha achasse dele).

Porém, ele era um Winchester. Nada para ninguém da família simplesmente se resolvia. O máximo que poderia acontecer era um problema ser substituído por outro. E quando ele _finalmente_ tinha Cas e riscou isso da sua lista, outro problema surgiu nela e apareceu bem no topo (antes do Apocalipse e Lúcifer e Michael o querendo usar como terno de formatura), porque era o tipo de problema que ele nunca tinha dito antes na sua vida e não queria ter _nunca, **nunca** , **NUNCA**!_

Mas lá estava o maldito problema, simplesmente gritando em sua cara:

\- Eu volto hoje à noite – Cas lhe disse, como uma forma de se despedir, surgindo com um ruflar de asas na cozinha da casa de Bobby, onde os caçadores tomavam seu café da manhã.

O cara era simplesmente preguiçoso demais para abrir a porta do quarto que ele tinha dividido com Dean durante a noite e andar até a cozinha. Ele meramente ficava pulando de um cômodo para o outro, o que, sinceramente, depois da noite que Dean tinha dito, lhe irritava um pouco.

\- Eu tenho certeza que você tem um monte de coisa para fazer, Cas – Dean falou, primeiro porque ele não queria lidar com seu _problema_ de novo tão cedo e porque ele estava irritadiço e com sono, como um velho rabugento – Você não precisa vir aqui todo dia.

\- Não, eu... – Cas começou a falar com sua inocência de sempre, mas se deteve e disse no lugar – Entendo – sua voz era firme, mas seus olhos eram os de um cachorro que tinha acabado de ser chutado pelo dono. E, então, ele simplesmente desapareceu deixando para trás apenas o som do agitar de suas asas.

\- Isso foi cruel – Bobby não poupou palavras, como era seu costume, enquanto ameaçava Dean com uma torrada meio mordida.

\- Isso foi baixo, até mesmo para você, Dean. Se você queria companhia para apenas alguns meses, deveria ter catado alguma garota em um bar, pois eu tenho certeza que Cas não está familiarizado com o conceito de ter um caso passageiro.

\- Não é isso! – Dean se defendeu das acusações que eram injustamente jogadas em sua cara. Como _ousavam_ eles pensar que Dean só estava se divertindo com Cas? Ele tinha jogado para o alto sua imagem de pegador de mulheres, sua pós-vida no Paraíso e provavelmente qualquer simpatia que Deus podia ter por ele por aquele cara. Ele estava _extremamente_ sério sobre aquilo!

\- Então, o que é? – Sam perguntou, quase em tom de desafio. Como se ele quisesse uma boa desculpa para ele ter chutado Cas dali.

\- Eu não quero falar sobre isso. – Dean respondeu aborrecido e enfiou um grande pedaço de pão na boca, um sinal claro que ele iria usá-la para devorar com irritação seu café da manhã e não para discutir seu problema mais recente.

\- Problemas no paraíso? – Bobby perguntou, com um sorrisinho irritante, claramente não percebendo a disposição de Dean, ou, mais provavelmente, não ligando para ela.

\- Você pode colocar desse modo. – Dean respondeu engolindo o pedaço de pão que ele nem tinha sentido o gosto.

\- Isso é simplesmente besteira – o velho caçador voltou a falar – você não pode ter problemas com o Cas. O cara te adora. Tenho certeza de que qualquer merda que você tenha feito, se você disser que sente muito, ele vai te perdoar em um piscar de olhos.

\- Por que você acha que se existe algum problema, tem de vir de mim? – Dean perguntou indignado.

Ao invés de responderem, Bobby e Sam o olharam sem humor, esperando que ele mesmo visse o que era óbvio, que Cas nunca faria algo errado. Não em relação a Dean pelo menos.

Dean teve de concordar, e apenas fez um barulho irritado para mostrar que o fazia à contra gosto.

\- Então, me fala garoto. O que está lhe devorando por dentro? – Bobby voltou a perguntar.

\- Eu não vou falar sobre isso, Bobby. – Dean foi enfático, quase decidido a sair dali, pegar sua Baby, e rodar para esfriar a cabeça.

\- Qualé, Dean, não estrague o momento. – Sam disse com um sorriso no rosto, e, ante o olhar questionador do irmão, acrescentou – Quando foi a última vez que a gente se sentou em volta de uma mesa de café da manhã para falar sobre relacionamentos? Nada de monstros, de casos, de fim do mundo. Apenas conversar, como pessoas normais, assuntos normais. Tudo bem que você está tendo problemas de relacionamento com um anjo, mas com um Winchester não dá para ser mais normal do que isso. Então, não arruíne o único momento normal que provavelmente teremos pelo resto de nossas vidas e apenas desembucha e deixa eu e Bob, que já estivemos em relacionamentos sérios, dar uma ajuda para você, que não tem experiência alguma nesse assunto.

Dean olhou para os outros dois, ainda com dúvidas, mas achou que eles mereciam alguma normalidade, pelo menos uma vez, e jogou sua regra número um pela janela, a de nunca falar sobre esse tipo de coisa, e limpou a garganta antes de começar.

\- Ok. É só que... quando você já está há algum tempo com uma pessoa... e ela dorme no mesmo quarto com você, certas coisas... devem acontecer... – onde estava Deus para fulminá-lo agora? Onde estava o cara quando você precisava dele? Dean simplesmente queria morrer. Ele tinha falado por apenas três segundos e já tinha percebido que tinha sido uma péssima ideia.

\- O que? Você quer traçar o Cas, mas não sabe como falar isso para ele? – Sam perguntou se divertindo.

Filho da puta! Aquilo não era engraçado!

\- Não é isso! – era bom Sam gostar desse momento normal, pois Dean nunca mais compartilharia outro com ele, ou com Bobby, _nunca_! – Não é que ele não me deixa fazer as coisas... é só que... ele não parece gostar delas... – sua voz sumiu, assim com sua vontade de viver. Nem precisava ser Deus a matá-lo, um lobisomem faminto entrando pela janela já era o suficiente.

\- Talvez seja apenas da natureza dele, Dean. – Bobby disse dando de ombros – Se for esse o caso, não há nada que você possa fazer. A não ser _parar de fazer o que ele não gosta_. – ele completou enfaticamente.

\- Eu tentei, está bem? Talvez Cas consiga ser celibatário por milhares de anos, eu não consigo! E não é como se eu pudesse esperar Cas ir dormir para tomar conta de mim mesmo, porque ele _não dorme_! Eu não posso me trancar no banheiro, pois Cas não respeita trancas ou privacidade. E se eu fizer algo do tipo durante o dia, vocês dois vão ter um ataque! Então, eu tento me segurar o máximo que consigo, mas eventualmente eu tenho de tentar de novo, e de novo ele não parece gostar e eu fico me sentindo péssimo depois.

Dean acabou de falar e enterrou a cabeça nas mãos, desejando que Lúcifer e Michael se apressassem e acabassem com a Terra naquela exato momento. Era isso. O mais novo problema da lista de Dean Winchester estava lá fora, para ser visto, julgado e ridicularizado.

\- Vá achar uma prostituta. – Bobby falou como se estivesse discutindo o tempo – Como eu disse, Cas vai te perdoar por tudo que você fizer. Isso vai te fazer um péssimo ser humano, mas Cas vai te perdoar mesmo assim.

\- Eu não quero uma prostituta! – Dean retrucou. Ele poderia ser um homenzinho pervertido, mas ele não era um completo filho da puta!

Então, antes que Bobby pudesse lhe apresentar mais alguma solução estúpida, Sam se levantou e apenas anunciou que iria pegar o Impala e saiu com as chaves tirlintando na mão.

\- Eu achei que ele quisesse essas merdas de “momentos normais” – Dean disse, se sentindo revoltado. Ele tinha desabafado apenas porque Sam disse que queria ouvir, e agora ele saia como se sentisse enojado com toda a conversa.

\- O que você esperava? Sam é um romântico. Ele provavelmente achou que você fosse estar preocupado com o fato de que Cas ser imortal e você não, que um dia você vai envelhecer e o anjo vai continuar exatamente como é. Que um dia você vai morrer e vai deixar Cas sozinho para recolher os pedaços de seu coração partido. Alguma merda desse tipo. – o velho caçador fez um gesto com a mão, como se o assunto não fosse importante - Com toda a certeza ele não achava que você ia reclamar sobre sua péssima vida sexual.

\- Eu... nunca tinha pensado nessas coisas... – Dean disse um pouco perplexo. Ótimo, agora ele tinha mais problemas para colocar em sua maldita lista!

\- Grande surpresa – Bobby disse com sarcasmo, se levantando e pegando seu prato para colocar na pia – E... apenas converse com Cas. Diga a ele do que você precisa, talvez vocês consigam achar uma solução.

Dean revirou os olhos. Bobby estava se mostrando mais do que inútil. Como se Dean já não tivesse tentado isso. E como se ele pudesse se esquecer da conversa mais constrangedora que ele já teve em toda a vida.

No final, Cas tinha dito que ele gostava de fazer sexo com Dean simplesmente porque Dean gostava, e que um pouco de desconforto não era nada que ele não pudesse suportar. O que fez com que Dean se sentisse ainda pior consigo mesmo e acabasse descobrindo que era possível, sim, ele amar o anjo um pouquinho mais ainda. E quando Dean tinha protestado, falando que não queria machucar Cas, o anjo o tinha olhado como se ele fosse a criança mais lenta de uma turma inteira e falou: “Você não pode me machucar, Dean”.

Mas não importava o que Cas falasse, Dean sentia que o estava machucando, de alguma forma. Nem se fosse apenas o seu orgulho, o usando como se ele fosse uma maldita boneca inflável. E isso o deixava em uma situação insustentável. Mesmo se ele resistisse todas as urgências que tinha, pois a última coisa que ele queria era ferir Cas, o anjo sempre o tocava depois de algumas noites dormidas lado a lado em uma santa castidade, e o encorajava a fazer o que diabos ele quisesse, apenas porque ele gostava de agradar Dean. E se Dean o recusava (o que ele não conseguia fazer todas as vezes e não se orgulhava disso) - mesmo que estivesse com as bolas azuis e fazer isso consumisse toda a força de vontade que ele tinha - apenas porque ele não queria machucar Cas, o machucava do mesmo modo, pois o anjo não conseguia compreender por que Dean não queria fazer com ele algo que obviamente lhe dava prazer e se sentia rejeitado.

Passar a noite na mesma cama com Cas significava feri-lo de um modo ou outro. Era por isso que ele tinha mandado o anjo embora. Ele não queria lidar com aquela merda naquela noite. Ele apenas queria beber e dormir um sono muito parecido com desmaio.

Meia hora depois, quando Dean estava no sofá se sentindo péssimo consigo mesmo e Bobby estava vasculhando seus livros tentando achar algo que ajudasse a parar a porra do Apocalipse, Sam entrou e entregou um saco pardo para Dean, sem fazer cerimonia alguma.

Dean pegou o saco, confuso e desconfiado, e olhou dentro dele, apenas para encontrar um enorme tubo de lubrificante o encarando de volta.

\- Que diabos?! – ele perguntou horrorizado.

\- Você não precisa ser um gênio, – Sam disse – você apenas precisa conhecer o básico de anatomia humana para saber que você precisa disso. E disso – ele disse e estendeu para Dean um livro.

Um livro pornográfico.

Um livro pornográfico _gay_ , se os dois homens sem camisa na capa podiam ser dica de qualquer coisa.

Dean simplesmente se recusava a tocar naquilo. Tudo bem, ele estava apaixonado por Cas, que era um cara. Tudo bem que ele queria traçar o tal cara a toda hora que ele estava acordado, mas ele não era _tão_ gay assim! Ele ainda preferia que em seus pornôs figurassem uma gostosona. De preferencia, duas gostosonas. Sem caras. E ele não estava prestes a começar a usar ação cara/cara para bater uma. Pelo amor de Deus!

\- Pega. – Sam ordenou existentemente, balançando aquela abominação de livro bem na sua cara.

\- Não – Dean se recusou, se afastando um pouco daquela _coisa_. E viu pelo canto do olho quando Bobby tentava, pessimamente, fingir que estava concentrado em um dos seus livros, e não na conversa dos irmãos.

\- Você já dormiu com algum homem antes de Cas? – Sam perguntou com ares de quem já sabia a resposta, ainda colocando aquele maldito livro bem no focinho de Dean.

\- Não! – Dean respondeu indignado. Quando é que as pessoas iam começar a compreender que ele não era _tão gay assim_?

\- Você já assistiu pornô gay?

\- Não!

\- Você já, na sua vida toda, leu algo sobre isso?

\- Claro que não!

\- Então, pega isso – Sam disse mais uma vez, estendendo o livro para Dean e o balançando em ênfase – E leia como se fosse um manual. – Dean estendeu a mão, hesitante e ainda muito desconfiado, e pegou o livro, percebendo que seu irmãozinho poderia ter achado algo ali - E, pelo amor de Deus, Dean, use o Google. – Sam disse por fim e saiu, deixando Dean com sua leitura. E ele teria enfiado o livro em uma área anatomicamente impossível do corpo de Bobby quando o escutou rindo baixinho, se ele não achasse que o livro talvez fosse uma boa ideia.

xxx

 

\- O que você está lendo? – Cas perguntou para Dean que estava no sofá, com o livro que Sam tinha lhe dado.

\- Nada! – a primeira reação de Dean foi gritar e esconder o livro embaixo de uma das almofadas e olhar para o anjo, que tinha se materializado atrás dele, com o olhar mais culpado do mundo.

Cas o fitou inclinando a cabeça, aquele leve ar de confusão que Dean adorava tanto nele o envolveu, e depois ele olhou para Sam que estava sentado à mesa, limpando sua arma.

\- Ele está obviamente mentindo. Posso interpretar sua resposta não como uma tentativa de me enganar, mas apenas como uma maneira muito peculiar de me dizer que ele não quer me contar o que ele estava lendo?

\- Pode Cas. – Sam respondeu, tentando não rir, pois o anjo poderia achar que ele estaria rindo dele e de sua inabilidade de compreender humanos, quando na verdade ele estaria rindo da cara do irmão, que foi pego lendo pornografia pelo namorado.

Então Cas voltou a olhar para Dean, e tudo que Dean esperava que ele fizesse depois de eles não se verem por quase uma semana - como os cantos dos seus lábios se levantarem em um fantasma de um sorriso que só Dean tinha direito a ver; ou apenas um toque em seu ombro para lhe dizer silenciosamente que ele estava de volta; ou até mesmo tocar levemente os dedos de Dean, que era o máximo que o anjo fazia quando tinha outras pessoas ao redor deles – ele não fez. Ele apenas fitou Dean, e depois lhe deu as costas, indo em direção a Sam e lhe dizendo que ele tinha encontrado pistas para um feitiço que poderia enfraquecer Lúcifer o suficiente para que a Colt pudesse fazer algum dano.

Dean percebia que merecia aquilo. Afinal, na noite anterior dele ter praticamente mandado Cas embora e falado para ele não voltar, o anjo tinha não apenas deixado, mas _encorajado_ , Dean a fazer o que quisesse, apenas porque ele gostava de agradar. E na manhã seguinte, ao invés de Dean se sentir grato, ele o tinha chutado.

“Parabéns, Dean”, ele se parabenizou mentalmente com sarcasmo e se levantou do sofá com um suspiro, seguindo Cas até a mesa.

Horas depois de Cas ter aparecido e lhes contado o que tinha descoberto, e Bobby ter dito que se lembrava de ter visto algo do gênero em alguns dos seus livros, só não se lembrava em qual, os quatro estavam na mesa, com pilhas e pilhas de livros na frente deles, que eles pegavam, liam e deixavam e uma pilha ao pés de suas cadeiras.

No começo, Cas tinha ficado horas de pé lendo, se aproximando da mesa apenas para pegar um novo livro ou deixar o que tinha acabado de ler na pilha que era sua, mas então, Dean, que parecia estar querendo concorrer ao idiota do ano - e que estava cansado de tanto ler, e com a bunda e as costas doendo de ter ficado sentado por tantas horas, e com dor de cabeça e com a vista cansada e, principalmente, enjoado de ler tantas coisas que envolviam sangue e tripas e magia negra no geral – disse de mau humor:

\- Só de ver você de pé aí já me deixa cansado.

Ele se arrependeu do que disse logo depois que ouviu as próprias palavras e não precisou olhar para Bobby e Sam para saber que eles o olhavam como se ele fosse um filho da puta, que era como ele estava se sentindo no momento.

Cas nem ao menos respondeu, ele apenas se sentou na quarta e última cadeira da mesa de Bobby, como o bom anjo que era e sempre fazia qualquer coisa que Dean queria, e continuou lendo.

Dean apenas se inclinou um pouco para frente e colocou a mão no joelho de Cas, como um pedido silencioso de desculpas por ele ter sido um completo idiota, e o anjo o olhou, inclinando a cabeça, com um brilho nos seus grandes olhos azuis que dizia que tudo estava perdoado e esquecido e voltou a ler.

Bobby tinha razão: Cas o perdoaria por qualquer coisa.

Horas e muitas garrafas de café depois, Dean desistiu. Lá fora o céu já tinha se tornado cinza, acusando que faltava poucas horas para o amanhecer. Ficar a noite toda atrás de algum monstro, Dean Winchester podia fazer, ficar lendo sentado, era impossível.

Ele precisava do seu sono.

\- Desisto. Eu preciso dormir algumas horas.

\- Boa noite – Bobby respondeu, soando tão cansado quanto Dean se sentia, e Sam apenas acenou, parecendo exausto demais até mesmo para falar.

Dean se levantou, se espreguiçando, fazendo as costas estralarem e depois ficou de pé esperando, olhando para Cas.

Quando o anjo percebeu que Dean obviamente esperava algo dele, ele piscou algumas vezes, confuso, tentando pensar o que Dean podia querer e por fim se decidiu por algo:

\- Bons sonhos, Dean – ele disse com um leve aceno de cabeça.

Dean suspirou:

\- Vamos dormir, Cas.

\- Eu acho que serei mais útil aqui.

Dean revirou os olhos:

\- Eu estou cansado demais para discutir ou pensar racionalmente. – e dizendo isso, ele tirou o livro da mão do anjo, o deixou em cima da mesa e, pegando Cas pelo pulso, o arrastou até o quarto que Bobby tão elegantemente tinha cedido para os pombinhos desde a primeira noite em que Cas resolveu ficar ao lado de Dean enquanto este dormia.

Dean tinha descoberto nesta última semana dormindo sozinho, que ele dormia muito melhor quando tinha um certo anjo ao lado dele na cama.

xxx

Sam estava lendo a mesma página pela terceira vez, pois mesmo se seus olhos passassem pelas palavras, parecia que elas não chegavam até seu cérebro. Bobby já tinha desmaiado fazia uns 15min, e babava em cima de um dos seus preciosos livros.

Sam achava que ele precisava de algo mais forte do que café para mantê-lo acordado, mas infelizmente ele não sabia o que isso podia ser. Até que o universo lhe deu sua resposta.

Um terremoto.

Isso o despertou rapidamente e fez com que Bobby acordasse em um sobressalto. A casa toda tremia, os garrafas tirlintando nas prateleiras, os livros caindo uns sobre os outros de suas pilhas mal feitas, as janelas chacoalhavam ruidosamente.

Bob e Sam se entreolharam, ambos pensando rapidamente que tipo de criatura podia provocar aquilo, pois não podia ser um simples terremoto. Com eles nunca era um simples alguma coisa.

Então, as luzes da casa piscaram, enquanto Sam e Bob seguravam suas armas e olhavam em volta. De repente, todas as lâmpadas da casa explodiram em faíscas amarelas, ao mesmo tempo em que ouviram a voz de Castiel em um grito prolongado e rouco, quase animalesco, e então, tão subitamente como começou, os tremores cessaram e a casa mergulhou na penumbra da manhã.

Sam sorriu e Bobby balançou a cabeça.

\- Eu acho que o livro funcionou. – Sam disse, se sentindo um pouco bem consigo mesmo por ter sido aquele que colocou fim no “problema de relacionamento” do irmão.

\- É isso, minha casa não vai ser mais motel para aqueles dois. – o velho caçador falou irritado, mas sem verdadeiro veneno na voz.

Aproveitando que agora estavam acordados (se um terremoto não despertar alguém, nada mais desperta) os dois resolveram tirar mais alguns livros do caminho antes de dormirem um pouco.

E eles estavam fazendo mais algum progresso, quando Dean apareceu, com um sorriso estúpido no rosto, vestindo apenas uma calça e com uma leve camada de suor sobre a pele, e foi até a geladeira pegar uma cerveja.

Somente depois de beber quase metade da garrafa direto do gargalo, foi que ele olhou para os dois homens a mesa e perguntou inocentemente.

\- Ainda estão acordados? Achei que vocês fossem estar dormindo uma hora dessas.

\- Eu estava. _Algo_ me acordou. – Bobby disse com um fingido mau humor.

Dean sorriu o sorriso mais pervertido e orgulhoso que alguém já viu nos lábios de um ser humano.

\- O primeiro pegou Cass de surpresa, mas no segundo ele conseguiu se controlar um pouco mais. Então, eu não acho que ele vai perturbar o sono de vocês de novo.

\- Cai fora... – Sam falou, ele não estava realmente no clima de escutar seu irmão se vangloriando dos seus atos na cama.

\- É, vou fazer isso mesmo. Eu só tenho de tomar cuidado na hora de entrar no quarto para não acordar o Cas – ele fez uma pausa dramática, como se esperasse aplausos – É isso mesmo. Cas está _dormindo_. Eu _literalmente_ tracei um anjo até a exaustão. – ele disse sorrindo uma mistura de perversão e orgulho.

Sam apenas jogou um livro nele, porque, realmente, o que mais ele podia faze? e viu seu irmão voltando correndo feliz para o quarto, provavelmente para dessa vez dormir de verdade.

xxx

Dean abriu a porta do quarto devagar, e, sem fazer barulho, entrou embaixo das cobertas ao lado do corpo nu do anjo. Ele estava exausto, ele queria dormir durante uma semana toda, se lhe fosse permitido. Mas antes de ele realmente conseguir dormir, um último pensamento passou por sua mente antes de ele se entregar ao sono.

O pensamento que ele era realmente grato a Deus por ter criado Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> Todos os comentários são bem vindos, até mesmo críticas. Apenas... sejam gentis nas críticas, eu sou uma menina de coração frágil ^^


End file.
